When Death Comes To Play
by Beckzy
Summary: Fayes goes to live with her uncle, the leader of the Red Dragons, after her parents were killed by a rival syndicate, but now they're after her. When she falls for Vicious and Spike falls for her... death is sure to come and play
1. When I Come Around

**Title: When Death Comes To Play**

**Author: Beckzy**

**Summary: **_Prior to the Cowboy Bebop sessions_. Mao Yenrai, the leader of the Red Dragon, brings his niece to the syndicate after his brother and his sister-in-law were killed by a rival syndicate.  The White Tiger syndicate is after his niece and the Red Dragon.  Faye is her name and she falls for Vicious, but what happens when Spike falls for her?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of its characters.

Chapter One

-

When I Come Around

It rained everyday on Mars; you could always smell it before it came.  Your senses would tingle as the first drop fell upon the aged pavement; soaking everything that welcomed its downfall.  Mars; the rain only proved that the heavens cried for it.

 The Red Dragon syndicate was feared by all who crossed its path.  The small and the large dreaded its power and what more it might turn to.  Only the brave and foolish stepped up to it and only few have escaped, just to be slaughtered later.  Mao Yenrai was head of the Red Dragon.  Spike Spiegel and Vicious were becoming two of the most feared men in the syndicate.  No man or… women could ever overcome their strength or skill, till now…

+

_'Faye, get out!'_

_The screams were muffled as the men began to fire.  Shots rang through out the house and the yelling creased.  Slience filled the night once again and the sound of footfall left with the echo's of the men's voices.  Her eyes were wide and her body shook with every breathe she took.  She lifted herself from the closet floor that she had been hiding in, and slowly pushed the flimsy door open.  She made her way to her parents room with terror.  Bloodstained bodies lied between sheets and pillows; the crimson liquid scattered on to the bed frame and walls.  She stared at their corpuses as a tear fell from her eye._

_Death will come…_

She woke from her nightmare.  Night had fallen since she had left the harbor port in a car that her uncle had sent.  She lifted her head off of the window and rubbed her eyes lazily.  She was on Mars; she hated it.  The top syndicates were here, and she was heading to one; the Red Dragon.  Her uncle was the leader of that syndicate, Mao Yenrai, she was to live there since her parents were no longer alive.  She looked out the window, yawning… it was raining

+

"Spike."  Her voice was that of an angle and her blonde locks flowed around her face, making her glow.  "Spike… wake up."  She whispered once more.  He opened his eyes to see his life before him; she smiled down at him and laughed as he touched her cheek ever so slightly. 

"What's wrong, Julia?"  He lifted his body from the bed and slipped on his pants.   

"Mao needs you."  She helped him button his shirt, as he sat on the bed putting on his shoes.  He looked up to her when he was done and grabbed her waist.  She bent down and kissed him gently.

"I'll be back later." With that, he moved to the door he took one last look at her, she truly was his angle.

+

The sun gleamed down on her face.  The trip back had taken all night and the sleepiness was present on her face.  Her violet hair was pulled back and a few strands fell around her face.  Her white tee-shirt and black ¾  pants framed her curves well.  She pulled out a cigarette and placed it between her lips; she searched her pockets for a light; nothing.  She pouted angrily but then small light came to her sight.  She moved her face closer to the light and placed the small cancer stick before it.  Her eyes were closed as she inhaled.

"What's a girl like you do in a place like this."  She was startled by the voice and opened her eyes while exhaled.  She stared at the man before him.  His hair was a mop of green curls and his eyes were slightly brown and slightly red.  He was quiet hansom.

"What is that supposed to mean."  She closed her eyes once again.

"This isn't a place that someone of your stature should be lingering around." 

"You don't know anything about me."  She went back to her precious cigarette.  He watched her as the cancer stick graced her lips, accenting to her beauty. 

"So…"  He grinned a lop-sided grin.

"So… what?"  

"I asked you a question."  There was silence.

"Arggg!"  And the silence was broken.  She stomped on the butt angrily and entered the glass doors to the building behind her.

"Women"

+

"You called?"  Spike enter the large room; windows along the back showed the city; and the small desk in the distance only added to the two chairs before it.

"Yes, Spike, sit…"  He sighed heavily before he continued.  "…I need you to carry out something and its of great importance to me."  Spike sat staring at the man before him.  He had never seen him so confused and nervous.

"What's wrong Mao?"

"I need you to take out Carlos, of the Whi…"  He was interrupted.

"Uncle could you tell me… "  Faye looked around the room and saw the same green haired man she had seen earlier. "…oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were busy."

"No, come in, we were just chit chatting… Spike I'd like you to meet my niece, Faye Valentine."  Spike stood up to face her, his face showing bewilderment to see the same women that he had seen before this encounter, calling Mao her uncle.

"We've already met."  

"Oh good then you two should be getting along just fine… may I ask what your looking for?"  She looked passed Spike and at her uncle and smiled.

"Nothing… I'm just going back to my room."  Her eyes drifted to the lanky man before him and gave him a look that could kill if that was at all possible.  She turned and proceeded to leave the room not bothering to say her good-byes.

"Good-Bye… Valentine."  Without even looking back, she raised her hand and presented her middle finger to Spike… he ginned to himself.  Mao coughed to get Spike's attention and succeeded.

"As I was saying…"  Spike sat himself down in the seat that he was sitting in before the violet haired women had entered through the doors. " Carlos Cruz the leader of the White Tiger, must be taken out."  Spike was silent as he thought about why; why he wanted that man dead; the man that he wanted so much to have peace with for many years.

"I'm on it."  Mao smiled at his response.

"Good… you'll be on this mission with Vicious and you must complete it at all costs.  I'm not accepting any excuses.  Got that?"   Spike shook his head once to show him that he understood and began to walk to the door, but was stopped by the man behind him.

"Spike… one more thing."  Spike turned around to look at the man.

"Yes Mao?"

"Uh… "  He coughed again nervously.  "Can you look after Faye for me?"  There was silence before the two; nothing was said for what seem like an eternity.

"I mean if you don't want to I can always ask Vici…"

"Mao… You don't even have to ask." 

_YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW… COWBOY_

**Author's Note:**  Tell me what you think.  Its not the best fanfic I've ever written, but if you like it then just review and tell me if I should continue or change anything.  The next chapter will be up shortly.  Thanks for reading!


	2. The Game Begins

**Title: When Death Comes To Play**

**Author: Beckzy**

**Summary: **_Prior to the Cowboy Bebop sessions_. Mao Yenrai, the leader of the Red Dragon, brings his niece to the syndicate after his brother and his sister-in-law were killed by a rival syndicate.  The White Tiger syndicate is after his niece and the Red Dragon.  Faye is her name and she falls for Vicious, but what happens when Spike falls for her?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cowboy Bebop and I never will. :(

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the great reviews and ill look out for typos and other stuff.  Sorry for not updating sooner I've been on vacation for the past week and I haven't been near a computer long enough to write the next chapter.  I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Two

-

The Game Begins 

_'Death will come… to those who risk to play.'_

_'Death is nothing but the consequence for playing the game.' _

_'And what game would that be?'_

_Silence._

_'The game of love.'_

_+_

Echoes filled the halls of the tall building; night drowned day.  She looked around the hall for a shadow, a voice, a sound; nothing.  

"Good."  She walked to the elevator and entered its doors, watching as they closed behind her.  She pushed a few loose strands behind her ear and adjusted her holster, before pushing the button numbered '1'.  She waited as it carried her down the building.  The doors opened and there in all his glory, stood Spike.

"Where are you off to?"  Faye stared daggers at the lanky man before her.

"Out… not like it's any of your business." 

"This is not the safest city for a woman to be roaming around at 12 in the morning."  He grinned at her as she turned around.

"What is it with you and thinking women are helpless?… I can protect myself just fine, thank you."  With that said she walked out the glass doors, into the city.  He followed her seconds later making sure he didn't lose sight of her; as well as making sure she didn't see him.

+

With her slender legs and her looks, she could get almost anything, and she decided to get a drink at a bar a few blocks from the syndicate.  No one had questioned her about her age, her being 17 yet looking at least 24.  It had been twenty minutes since she had gone into the small, desolate bar, and already she was on her forth screwdriver.  It was getting to her, but her face remained grim.  She sipped her poison as she removed her black trench coat.

"Hey there honey."  She looked over to a man, his hair, or what was left of it, was plastered to his forehead.  He was tall and thin with breath that reeked of cheap alcohol and stale tobacco.  She looked away and said nothing as she sipped on her now half empty glass.  "How 'bout you and me leave this place and get a place of our own?"  She turned her head and stared the man in the eyes with her own piercing jade ones.

"Sorry… I'm not that kind of girl."  She said with a smile on her face, but her eyes were ready to kill.  He looked at her and smiled back as he grabbed her waist and ran a hand up her thigh.

"Come on… I can show you things you've never seen or… felt before."  That was it… she turned around and punched him square in the face.  Blood sprayed from his nose.

"You stupid bitch!  You broke my fucking nose!"  He held his bloody nose as Faye gulped down the remaining liquid and grabbed her coat.  She made her way out the door and into the street as she placed her trench coat on herself.

"Pretty impressive."  She looked to her right to see the green haired lunkhead, lighting up a cancer stick. 

"Are you stalking me?!"  She was annoyed by all of his sudden appearances.  

"I was just trying to see just how well you could protect yourself."  He inhaled on his cigarette and looked up at Faye when nothing was said.  She stared at him and he stared back in bewilderment.  "What?"  He asked with confusion written all over his face.

"My uncle put you up to this didn't he?"  He looked at her and smiled as she shook her head with anger. 

"What can I say, he cares."  She looked to the ground beneath her feet and stood in silence for a while.

"I'm going to bed…"  She focused her attention on Spike and her eyes turned to slits. "… and don't follow me."

He stepped on his cigarette and looked at the short haired vixen with a lop-sided grin.  "But hey, it's my job."

+

Sunlight entered the small room and the rays hit everything in its path.  She awoke when the light finally met her face.  Her head ached and her muscles were tense.  She removed the sheets from her body and entered the small bathroom near her window.  She washed her face and look at herself in the mirror.  She was paler than normal and she had bags under her eyes.

"Ughh… why me?"  She opened the cabinet and removed a bottle of aspirin; she turned on the faucet and swallowed two pills followed by some water.  After turning off the water her dried her hands and left the bathroom.  Faye looked around the room.  It was empty, only and bed and drawer on one side and a window on the other.  Not like her house.  It will never be like her house.

+

A kick, and then a punch, the bag swung back and then to her.  She stopped it with her hand and leaned against it as she breathed heavily and sweat poured down her head.  She grabbed a towel from the rack and began to wipe her face.  The sound of clapping hands caught her attention.  She turned her head towards the door to see a tall man.  White strands fell around his face while the rest was tied back.  His eyes black eyes were cold and his face was hard, yet something caught her eyes.  

"Nice…"  He walked in and eyed her up and down. "… very nice."  She stared at him threw strands of hair that fell around her face, making her even more beautiful.  They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. 

"I was just leaving if y…"  She was cut off as her legs swung from under her and by the time she opened her eyes she was on the ground.  She breathed heavily and her eyes were wide with shock and surprise.

"Never leave your guard down."  His voice was like ice… what a first impression, she thought.  Her eyes narrowed as he helped her back up.  "That the only rule you must know if you're going to be staying in this syndicate.

"I'll remember that."  Her voice spat sarcasm as she headed towards the door.

"Have a nice day, Miss Valentine."  She turned around somewhat confused on how he knew her name, but as she thought, she was the top mans niece.  She smiled as she left the room.  Vicious grabbed a towel from the rack and looked out the door were Faye had left not even two minutes before.  His face was motionless, but his mind knew what would come… a woman in the syndicate only meant chaos, one way or another.

_Death will come to those who risk to play… the game of love.  _

_IT'LL COME KNOCKING AT YOUR DOOR_

**Author's Note: **What did you think about this one?  Well for the Faye/Vicious fans there well be more soon, and there will also be some Faye/Spike here and there, but towards the end they will get stronger.  Well if you didn't like this chapter or you think I should stop then just review.  The next chapter will be up in a few days.  Thanks again for all the great reviews!


	3. Killing The Enemy

**Title:** When Death Comes To Play

**Author:** Beckzy

**Summary:** _Prior to the Cowboy Bebop sessions_. Mao Yenrai, the leader of the Red Dragon, brings his niece to the syndicate after his brother and his sister-in-law were killed by a rival syndicate. The White Tiger syndicate is after his niece and the Red Dragon. Faye is her name and she falls for Vicious, but what happens when Spike falls for her?

**Disclaimer:** Nothing, none of it belongs to me!

Chapter Three

-

Killing the Enemy 

"Vicious… you done?"

"Its done… detonate the explosives!"  Shots flew over their heads.  They held their guns, shooting every body in sight, not missing; not one.  

"We got 5 minutes till they go!"  Spike yelled through the shots that sailed over his head.  Sweat ran down his face and his eyes were hard.  They head for the door that were engraved with tigers, dodging everything and everybody in their way.  Shot rang through Spikes ears and he fell. "Fuck!"  Blood poured from his shoulder as he lifted himself from the floor.  Vicious grabbed his partner and supported his body on his own as they both darted bullets at those who fired.  Street lights gleamed upon their heads as they paced into the darkness.  The explosion happened only seconds after; they could feel the heat radiating from the blow.

"I'm hungry."  Vicious stared at his partner dumbfound.  Spike wore a lop-sided grin along with cringing pain on his face.

"Spike… you sure are something."

+

"Don't be stupid!  I told you to take him out!"

"The explosives were there… what more do you want?!"

"You were told to do it yourself, that means you watch him die!"  Spike sat in silence and stared emotionless at the man in front of him.  Mao shook his head as he look at he green haired man.  "I talked to Vicious already and told him the same thing I'm telling you now… we don't know if his deceased… we can't take any chances.  He looked down on his desk to a pill of papers and then back to Spike when nothing was said.  He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead in frustration.  "You can go."

+

It was nice out.  The sun stretched through the streets and fell along objects that weren't already occupied by shadows.  A cigarette hung loosely between her lips and her sunglasses hid her jade orbs.  She walked through the city with boredom written all over her face.  No where to go… no one to meet.  She passed a few stands selling fruit, fish, jewelry, pottery, and other useless objects.  She entered the neglected portion of the city; the buildings were barren and only the homeless and drunks settled on its' broken streets.  She had wandered here because of curiosity; nothing more.  She watched as the men gawked at her, but she paid no mind to it.  The feeling of someone following here filled every inch of her body.  She looked over her shoulder every now and then, but nothing was there.  She stopped when the sound of foot step neared.  She turned around and removed her Glock as she got ready to shot who ever was there, but still nothing.

"What the fu…"  Her body flung to the wall; hands tight around her neck.  She coughed harshly as she looked wide-eyed at the man before her.  Her gun slipped from her grasp and she struggled to free herself.  The man was about her height and thin, and his black hair matched his eyes.

"We told the Red Dragons the consequences if they interfered."  Faye couldn't manage any words as his hands tightened.  She was on the verge of passing out as she lifter her foot and kicked him in the groin.  He released her as he fell screaming from the pain.  She fell, breathing fast as her lungs filled again with air.  She retrieved her gun just as the man lunged for her.  She pulled the trigger and the bullet hit square through his head, sending his crimson liquids onto everything in its path, including Faye.  She wiped her face off with the sleeve of her coat.  Blood smeared onto it, her face showed disgust.  She lifted her body from the rough pavement and looked at the mans hand; a tiger graced it…a white tiger.  Her body trembled as she walked out of the deserted city.  They knew she was still alive, she knew that they would kill her one way or another… she would just have to kill them first.

+

_'Do you know what its like to dream?  To realize that everything that you ever experienced was never really there?'_

_'No.'_

_'Life is a dream and nothing more… and when you wake it's too late to grasp what's real.'_

_'And death… dose that exist in this world of dreams?'_

_'Only to those lucky enough to escape.'_

Spike woke to the sound of a song.  His shoulder ached as he tried to get up.  He looked around to find Julia; she looked at him and smiled.

"Good morning."  He said nothing; only sat coldly.  He was angry; angry that he was told that he didn't do the job as said.  It was true that Carlos might not have been in the building at the time or maybe he escaped before it blew, but there was the chance that he might have been there.  He fell back into the bed ignoring everything.  "Spike… what's wrong?"

"Nothing."  He looked at her with a fake grin and then to the ceiling fan, it turned with every breath he took.  His anger subsided as Julia came to the bed.  He moved to one side as she lied by him kissing his forehead.

"Don't worry… the nightmare will all be over soon."

+

"Faye, I told you not to go off by yourself… you could have been killed."  She didn't say anything as she stared at her feet.  She was never one to talk back to her uncle.  "It's not that I don't believe you can defend yourself, but some of these people… they're far too dangerous to be messing wi…"

"I know."  She smiled at the man before her as she stood to leave.  

"Just do me a favor… take care of yourself."

"I think you already took care of that."  He looked at her with a grin on her face as he shook his head.

"So you found out about Spike huh?"  Faye turned around and walk to the open door.  She looked at her uncle with half a smile as she wave; not saying a word as she left into the hall.  She hadn't been paying any mind to were she was walking.  She crashed into someone and as she was falling she grabbed the person's shirt to save herself, but only succeeded in bring that person down with her.

"Nice to see you too."  He had that same grin he always wore on his face.  She scowled at the green haired lunkhead.

"Get off me!"  He got up and helped her up as well.  "You should watch were your going!"  Her voice spat with annoyance.  His face contorted with frustration.

"Me!"

"Yes, you!"  Her fists were clenched and her eyes screamed murder.  

"If you would have been aware of were you were going, this would have never happened!"  He was ready to smack her, but he would never hit a women, on the other hand she barely was a women.

"Ugg!"  She stomped off angrily.  Spike watched as she walked around the corner.  She sure had the nerve to complain, he thought.

"I hate women."

_YOU'LL COME AROUND_

**Author's Note: **Again thanks for all the great reviews! Umm in the next chapter I'll have some Faye and Vicious, that's if the fans of my fanfic would like that.  Well keep up the reviews and I'll have the next chapter soon.


	4. Dancing With The Devil

**Title:** When Death Comes To Play

**Author:** Beckzy

**Summary:** _Prior to the Cowboy Bebop sessions_. Mao Yenrai, the leader of the Red Dragon, brings his niece to the syndicate after his brother and his sister-in-law were killed by a rival syndicate. The White Tiger syndicate is after his niece and the Red Dragon. Faye is her name and she falls for Vicious, but what happens when Spike falls for her?

**Dislclaimer:** I don't own Cowboy Bebop.

Chapter Four

-

Dancing With The Devil

Her dress flowed down to her knees and its dark crimson color matched well with her colored lips.  It showed much cleavage, and left little to the imagination.  Her hair was up with a few strands framing her face.  She wandered about as the many guests sipped Champaign and had pointless conversations with one another.  She was bored… she was only here because of her uncle; he was talking to some "very important people" at the time.  She roamed over to the bar and sat on a stool.  She put her elbow on the counter and rested her head in her hand as she waited for the bartender.

"Whiskey."  She watched at he filled her glass with the dry liquid.  

"Here you go, miss."  The glass was place on the counter before her and she grasped it with her hand.  She swished it around and then shot it down in one gulp.  It burned down to her stomach where it settled.  She called the bartender for another… then another.  She was never the biggest of drinkers, but she needed something to stifle the pain of loss.  She wasn't full intoxicated, she knew she needed more, and she was going to do whatever it took to get there.  She grasped her fifth cup and chocked it down.

"Sure can drink."  She looked over to her side, at the man in a black suit and hat now occupying the stool that had been empty.  He hadn't looked at her; only waved to the bartender.  "Shot of Vodka."  She turned her head to the man filling up Spikes drink and tipped her glass to make him aware that she wanted another.

"Where's your date?"  She looked over to him as he shot down his vodka.  

"She's not here yet… what about you?"  She stared in a daze ahead of her, staring at nothing as the sorrow of not having anybody and liquor started kicking in.  "Faye?"  Spike had a perplexed look on his face as he waved a hand in front of her.  She lost her train of thought and looked over to the green haired man.

"No one."  She drowned in her glass… and called for another.

"The shrew has no date?..."  He watched as she swallowed her seventh… or was it eighth cup of whiskey.  "… If you keep that up you won't make it for the rest of the night."  He sipped his drink looking away from her.

"And what more will be awaiting me this night?"  She was right, this night wasn't the highlight of any of their days.  He looked over to her once again and realized that her eyes were falling and her mouth hung open.  If she kept it up, she'd pass out on the ball room floor.

"You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?  I'm sitting with the best of the best…"  She looked at him with a dopey smile. "… Life couldn't be any better."  Her voice spat sarcasm as she looked around for the bartender.  Where the hell is that guy?  She thought to herself.  Spike looked around the lodging area to see the most beautiful women walk in… his women.  He didn't excuse himself, but Faye hadn't noticed, she was busy screaming for the bartender.  
  


"Hey there."  He wrapped his arms around her waist for a tight embrace.  She wore a long black dress that swung low in front and had two slits on the sided, exposing her legs.  Her hair was pulled up half way accenting to her eyes.

"Hey."  She turned around to face him as she put her arms around his neck.  

"Where have you been?"  

"I was looking for you, but I saw you talking to her." Julia pointed to the women reaching over the bar, steeling a bottle of liquor.  He couldn't help but smirk.

"What… you jealous."  He teased.

"No." She looked over to the women, chugging down the bottle with disgust.

+

Faye walked to the restroom with the bottle in tow.  She looked at herself; her face was pale and her eyes were almost bloodshot, and it hadn't even been an hour into the banquet yet.  God Faye, you look like shit, she thought.  She looked away from the mirror and took another sip from the bottle.  She left the restroom and headed out the door.  She looked around the city as darkness swallowed it whole.  Only a few street and building lights illuminated the avenue.  She lit a cigarette as she stumbled down the stairs in front of the building.  She took a little more from the bottle and placed the cap back on shakily.  

_'Do you know what it's like to loose a love.'_

_'I've never loved before.'_

_'Then, you don't know what its like to feel'_

_'I can fe…'_

_'Love is the feeling of every emotion… without it you have nothing.'_

_'Love only makes a person weak… it holds you back from what's real.'_

_'Reality only exists to those who can't see passed it.'_

"Here's too love."  She was tipsy.  She sat on the stairs outside and drowned away all her pain with the poison that was now only half full.  She stomped on her cancer butt and stood; only to fall down, laughing.  Damn she had sure gotten herself into something.

"Miss Valentine."  His voice was blank.  She looked up to see the silver haired man that she had seen in the workout room.  She greeted him with a dense smile.  He held a hand out to her and helped her up.

"Thank you."  She wobbled about and looked up to the man before him as she stuck out a hand for him to shake.  "We were never properly introduced… I'm Faye… Faye Valentine."

"I know who you are…"  She stared at him, waiting for him to mention his name and shake her hand.  "Vicious." 

"Nice to finally know your name… Vicious."  She truly was drunk.  She wouldn't remember any of this in the morning, but she would have gained one thing… a hangover.  She smirked at Vicious as his face showed nothing; she then looked to the ground to find her bottle.  She bent to her side and retrieved the whiskey.  With one last sip she passed out.

+

"Ugg… too much light."  She flipped over on the bed she had been lying on to avoid the sunlight from entering her eyes.  She opened them quickly when the realization came to her… she wasn't on her bed.  She sat up and pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear and grabbed her head as everything began to spin and the pain kicked in… a hangover.

"Good morning Miss Valentine."  She was startled by the voice and looked up to see Vicious sitting on a chair ahead of her.  He watched the cars pass out the window; he didn't have to look at her to know she was awake.

"Its Faye."

"I'll remember that."  He looked at her as if he had no heart.  What the hell am I doing here, she thought.  The hangover had explained that she had been binge drinking, but only a few parts were there to clarify the rest.   It was pretty quiet momentarily, as she scanned the room for nothing in particular.  Her head began to pound harder and harder.

"Do you have any…"  She couldn't finish her sentence as a bottle of aspirin was thrown her way.  She was shocked as she stared at the bottle in her hands.  She took out two of the pills and swallowed them whole, but began to choke.  A glass of water came to view as two hands clenched it, offering her to take them from his grasp.  She took the water and swallowed.  "Thanks."  It was quiet again as he walked to the chair he had been sitting in.

"You could leave whenever you'd like."  He grabbed his coat that hung over the chair and threw it over his shoulder before proceeding for the door.

"Wait…"  He turned his head to look at her.  She really had no words, she just didn't want him to go.  Why… she didn't even know.  She turned her head and looked out the window.  "Thank you."  He turned his head without a response; only a nod.  Before she could say more, the door shut.

+

She sneaked into the building without a word.  Her nerves ticked throughout her body and her head still ached.  She tried not to make a sound as she closed her bed room door.  The building was big, but her uncle's office was only two doors away.  It was late in the afternoon now; she had taken her time putting herself together before she left.  She flopped on her bed and stared at her ceiling as the pain from her head began to subside.  She sat up and rummaged through her dressed from something to wear… she was planning to go see a little more of Mars tonight; a hangover wasn't going to stop her from that.  She laid a short black skirt and a matching black tank top on her bed next to her.  She slowly pulled off her dress from the banquet and replaced if with a small green robe.

She walked into her bathroom and turned on the hot water to the shower.  She let the robe flutter down to her feet before she walked into the water.  She let the water run down her back as she thought of her parents.  She thought of the past… a past that she no longer felt existed.  She turned her body and looked down to her feet as she let the liquid pour through her hair.  _Reality only exists to those who can't see past it_. 

+

It began to rain as night took over.  Faye walked through stores and bars looking for anyone who knew anything on the White Tiger.  Apparently, the Red Dragon had set an explosion to the syndicate and most of the men died.  A few bodies were not found including that of Carlos Cruz.  That was the only thing she could find.  The people who gave her the leads, didn't know much; only the basics.  She strolled down the sidewalk pouting.  Life was a bitch.  Her hang over was gone but she didn't feel like having a drink, so she just walked.  She searched her coat pockets for her cigarettes and lighter.  With success, she place one in her mouth and lit it.  She left it dangling in between her lips as she placed her hand behind her head and walked on.

She passed a bar with open glass windows; she looked inside to see a few men circled around a table.  She watched as one man lifted his arm calling for the waitress; she couldn't make out the tattoo very well as it was hidden beneath a sleeve, but as he stretched his arm more, she saw it… those damn White Tigers.

Rage circulated in her head.  Memories of bloodshed spread throughout her thoughts.  She didn't move though, pain made it too hard.  She was brought out of her daze as a barrel of a gun was aimed at the side of her head.  She looked over to see another one of them.  She smiled seductively at the character next to her.

"I was just looking at your friend over there… but your much more hansom."  She reached behind herself and held onto the handle of her gun.  He shook nervously; evidently he was a rookie at this.

"Cut the shit… Valentine, I have orders to complete, and by all means, I will."  

"So the infamous Mr. Cruz is still breathing orders up young boy's backs, huh?"  She pulled out her gun but still left it behind her back until he noticed.  He shot missing she by a few inches.  She swung her leg, kicking the gun out of the man's hand.  She brought her gun out in clear view and shot him repeatedly in the chest.  It was obvious that the men inside had watch and heard and pretty soon they were chasing her.  She dodged a few bullets, but one penetrated through her rids, before she could fall, she was pulled into an alley.  She looked up as shocked as the pain would allow.  Vicious.  She fell to the ground behind him and watched as he drowned the oncoming bodies with bullets.  They didn't even have time to shoot.  

The bullet fire ceased as she dragged herself to lean her back against the building wall, leaving a trail of blood as she did so.  She saw him walk towards her, but her eyes were falling.  She looked at the blood around her as it mixed in with the rain that now poured harder.

"Is that mine?"  She thought aloud.  She removed her hand from her ribs and blood graced it.  She wasn't shocked or scared.  She just wondered, maybe, if today she would wake from the dream.  _Death is the only consequence._

_YOUR DREAMS JUST STARTED_

**Author's Note:**  Hey there.  So what you'd think?  Yes, No… I think some of the characters are a little OOC, but you tell me.  Thanks for the reviews and I do have your suggestions in mind, so keep reviewing.  If there's anything I should do or change you know what to do.  BYE!


	5. Some Blood And Love

**Title:** When Death Comes To Play

**Author:** Beckzy

**Summary:** _Prior to the Cowboy Bebop sessions_. Mao Yenrai, the leader of the Red Dragon, brings his niece to the syndicate after his brother and his sister-in-law were killed by a rival syndicate. The White Tiger syndicate is after his niece and the Red Dragon. Faye is her name and she falls for Vicious, but what happens when Spike falls for her?

**Dislclaimer:** I don't own Cowboy Bebop.

Chapter Five

-

Some Blood And Love

Her body was limp.  She tried so hard to move but the pressure and pain at her side wouldn't allow it.  She only could watch as the white haired man removed her body from the wet and now bloody surface of the ground.  Her body was numb; she couldn't feel the rain as it fell upon her body.  She looked up at him as they walked in the deserted streets.

"Were you following me?"  He looked down at her not a smile or a frown graced his lips; only a fine line.  There was silence for awhile before he answered.

"I was sent on an order to find information on the White Tigers…"  She looked away from him.  So he wasn't following me, she thought.  The rain was now set to a light drizzle.  Blood graced his body as it poured from hers.  From what he could see in the darkness she looked pale and her eyes were closing.  Yet she showed no sign of pain; she was a strong women.

+

He lied her form on his bed, left, and returned with a towel, a bowl of water, and some bandage.  He lifted her shirt just enough to see her ribs and the wound as he added some water to the towel and wiped it clean.  She winced as the towel touched her skin.  He grabbed a chair and sat next to her.  She looked at him as he concentrated on wiping away the blood.  There was nothing on his face; no emotion, she had never seen him smile.  Vicious removed his body from the chair and left the towel on the wound as he left once again.  She looked around the room as she did earlier that day.  It looked somewhat different at the dead of night; it lacked any personality.  She managed to move her hand to a picture that laid on a table next to the bed, but before she could turn it around Vicious came back into the room with some thread and a needle.

He sat once again on the chair and proceeded to insert some thread into the needle.  She could feel the needle poke at her tender skin, but still tried her best to show no weakness.  When he was finished he grabbed some of the bandage and helped her sit up so he could wrap it around her waist.  She watched him gather the thing and walk away.  She moved her legs over the side of the bed and used the small table and chair that was left there as support.  Pain shot up her back as she moved in the direction of were Vicious had gone.  She leaned on the frame of the kitchen door and watched as he drained the water into the sink.

"You shouldn't be moving."  She looked up at the man; he didn't have to look back to know she was there.  He left the bowl in the sink and walked up to her.  She felt nervous around him; her heart felt as if it were going to explode.  They stared; he looked at her as if he could see right through her and that made her want to run, but her legs wouldn't allow it.

"I'll live."  She shifted upright from her leaning position her face showing so pain from the movement.  She turned her body to go back into the room, but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist.  Before she could say a thing his lips were pressed against hers; her eyes opened wide before they melted into his intense kiss.  She had never felt nothing like this; nothing so strong.  She hadn't known what was unraveling before her.  She didn't know what was to come and all she felt was the present. 

+

"Damn shrew."  He walked in the streets of Mars; his eyes dropping from the lack of sleep.  It was well about 3 in the morning and he was angry.  Mao had called… Faye was missing again.  Why did I agree to look after her, he thought.  He looked in practically ever bar in the city and she hadn't been in any of them.  He sighed and pouted as he put his hands in his pants pockets.  Vicious hadn't returned to the syndicate either to report the outcomes of the orders he was to complete.  Spike had known Vicious since they were boys and Vicious was never one to give-in to an order or challenge from anyone.  He walked into the vacant portion of the city, and down a dark street before he came to a small three story tall building.  He walked through the rusty iron gates and opened the door to the broken down apartments.  The lights in the halls were dull and some burnt out.  The walls were cracking and the floors wooden boards were rotting.  

He came to a navy door that read '2C' on it.  He knocked on the door and waited for an answer before he heard the sound of footsteps approach.  The door cracked open and Spike looked in.  Vicious opened the door wider exposing his bare chest and black sweat pants.  

"Mao was asking for you… he wants to know the results."  Vicious said nothing as he stared at Spike; Spike knew something had gone wrong.  "What happ…" Spike was confused as he walked into the small apartment, but before he could finish, he saw her sleeping figure.  Thin sheets were the only thing that covered her naked silhouette.  He looked over to the man who now made his way to the kitchen and he soon followed.

"Mao's not going to be okay with this."  Nothing was said; Vicious knew he had done something he shouldn't have, but he also knew that he hadn't regretted one moment of it.  Spike sat in a chair next to a small table and watched as his friend leaned against the counter.  "How'd you find her?"

"She interfered with my orders."  Vicious watched as Spike put a cigarette in between his lips and lit it.  Smoke blurred his face but quickly faded.  

"How did she end up here?"  Spike was still confused but didn't let it show on his face.  

"She was injured." Vicious walked to the small table and sat across from the green haired man.  Again there was silence; there was nothing to say.  Minutes passed as Spike snubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray on the table.  He didn't know why but when he saw her on his best friend's bed, a bit of jealousy passed through his system.  Of coursed he ignored it, how could he be jealous when he already had the women of his dreams in his life? 

"Mao needs to see you in the morning… I'll tell him Faye's staying with Julia for the night."  Spike stood from his seat and headed for the door.  He looked back to see his friend leaning against the room's door frame.  He turned around left through the door.  Vicious looked down to the women asleep in his bed.  She was strong, beautiful, and now she was his.

+

Faye walked out of her room.  She made her way to her uncle's office and walked through the door to find that he wasn't there.  She left the office and looked up and down the halls but found no sign of him.  

"Where the hell could he be?"  She used the stairs to go down to the first floor.  She asked the guard if they knew where he had gone.  Apparently he had left with Vicious.  She walked out of the building doors pouting as she saw the green haired man walking towards the building.  She knew he would say something to make her furious, but she waited and nothing came as he walked right past her and into the doors.  She was confused.

"Hey wait!"  She followed him at a fast pace.  He looked at her still walking.  "You aren't going to say anything?"

"Not today."  She stopped as he kept walking, great now she was furious anyways.  She stomped back outside and lit a cigarette.  Life isn't going to be any easier for me, is it?

_LIFE NEVER GETS EASIER_

Authors Note:  How you like?  Sorry again if any of the characters were a little or very OOC.  If you'd like to see anything happen or change you know what to do.  Thanks!


	6. The Love Of Two

**Title:** When Death Comes To Play

**Author:** Beckzy

**Dislclaimer:** I don't own Cowboy Bebop or anything else.

Chapter Six

-

The Love of Two

Faye walked the edges of the syndicate.  She had never really seen all of it, but then again there wasn't much to be seen.  She walked to the front of the building and sat on the stairs that lead to the street.  Her mind was occupied with what had happen.  It had felt so right; so good, yet something inside of her told her it was wrong, that he was wrong.  She was falling for him and fast.  It wasn't like she was a virgin; her virginity was never the issues.  She was just afraid of falling in love.

She hadn't seen much of Vicious in the past three days.  He was always out with Mao or Spike.  They were out making compromises and deals with other top and bottom-line syndicate.  It was always about the power and money.  They would agree on something and then turn around and kill them all.  She didn't know much, but she knew this world wasn't going to outlast the terror and strength of the strong and the intelligent.  When she did see him he avoided any contact with her.  So she was some what confused by why she had slept with him before she really knew him; before she really knew what she felt for him.  He had told her that there was no strings attached yet she slept with him anyways.  I'm not a slut, she thought.  She would tell him that and set the story straight.  All this thinking was giving her a headache.

Faye was informed by her uncle the night before that the White Tigers would stop at nothing to bring down the Red Dragons.  If they had to they would do it little by little.  She was one of there main targets because she had escaped death when they had killed her parents.  Like she had said many times before she was a strong women; stronger than most of the men in this syndicate, and she could defend herself.  

She wasn't afraid of death; she had nothing to loose and that was the main reason she was afraid to care for someone.  Sure, she loved her parents, but she obviously couldn't protect them; they were dead.  Love only brought problems; that's why my father was so weak, she thought, he loved two; my mother and me, and he lost because of it.  Faye was stubborn, she couldn't fall in love now; she had too many problems of her own.

She watched as a black car pulled up to the front of the building and watched two men walked out.  First it was her uncle and then Spike.  Neither of them had noticed her until they had approached the steps.

"Hello dear."  Faye stood up as her uncle greeted her.  Spike only stood behind him.  Mao didn't look happy; his face was showing more wrinkles than usual and his normal smile was nothing more than a fine line.  "Faye I need to talk to you."  She had confusion written all over her face.  She looked over to Spike who was serious, he had never looked like that, and it scared her.

+

She closed the door behind her.  She and Mao were the only ones in the office.

"Sit."  He commanded as he, himself did so behind his desk.  Faye sat nervously in the chair in front of him.

"What's wrong?"  She was bewildered.  Was she the only one who didn't know a thing about why everyone was so worried?

"Now I know I'm not your father and I can't tell you right from wrong, but I'm just trying to look out for you.  What you do is non…"  He was interrupted.

"I don't know what your talking about."  He rubbed his forehead and cleared his throat.

"I was informed about relations you were having with Vicious."  He looked over to her.  Her face showed nothing, and instantly he knew that it was true.  "What you do with him is none of my business, but you must understand he's… he's… well he's not the mos.."

"I'll find that out for myself.  If I get hurt then its my responsibility to pick up pieces…"  She smiled at her uncle as she rested her head on her hand.  "You worry to much."                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      

"Just be careful."  She stood from the chair and walked to the door.

"I will."  With that she left.  Mao only stared at the door she had gone through.

"Let hope so."

+

She walked down the stairs and into the lobby of the building.  She stopped at the door and looked out its glass surface.  It was raining again, the gray clouds shadowed the city.  She didn't like it here, as a matter of fact, she hated it here.  So dark, and cold, it was the city of hell.  She walked out into the rain.  She stood there for a while and let the rain run through her hair and down her body.  She couldn't help but smell the rain, it reminded her of the smell of rain on Earth.  She walked down the stairs and into the city.  People ran for cover as if began to rain harder.  She pulled a cigarette from her pocket and lit it.  

When she finished she had reached the apartment building.  She listened as water fell along the iron gate as she past it.  She walked to the apartment numbered '2C'.  She hesitated a little, she was somewhat nervous.  She lifted her hand and knocked.  The door creaked open and Vicious looked down to the women before her.  She was somewhat fidgety but she had no idea why.  He said nothing only looked down at her as she looked at him.  A few seconds passed as he stepped to the sided letting her in.  She walked in and turned around to look at him.  Her body shook as the cold from the rain began to set in.  

She was startled as a blanket was thrown her way.  She unfolded it and wrapped it around her small frame.  She didn't know what to do now that she was there; she had planned on coming over and telling him what was on her mind, but now that he was right in front of him, she was at a loss for words.  Faye looked to the ground as Vicious stared at her as if she were the only one there.  She finally spoke.

"I don't know what happened that night, but I'm not a slu…."  She looked at him now completely unraveled.  

"It was lust."  She looked at him somewhat shocked.  She shook her head and looked back down to the ground.  I guess I was wrong, she thought.  Hurt enveloped her whole.  Tears threatened to come out, but she held them back as she stood firm.  Before he knew what happened, she smacked him.  He grabbed her wrist and brought her closer to him.  She struggled to get out of his grasp as she was pinned to the wall.  He lowered his head to hers and placed his lips upon her lips.  She tried to move, but she couldn't resist his kiss.  She melted once again into the passion.  Hands touched flesh as he released her wrist, and she could feel his thigh against her own.  Why was she doing this… her uncle had warned her that she was going to get hurt.

He lead her to the bed where she started to remove his shirt and he removed her soaked one.  She could feel his hand running up her side furiously as she ran hers through his hair.  She couldn't stop it, she didn't want to stop it.

He sat upright on the bed, sheets covered there bodies.  She was asleep; she was always beautiful when she was dreaming.  He knew what had happened before wasn't lust, but he couldn't admit to her that he felt something.  He didn't know what it was, but as he looked down her now, he felt it again… love.  

+

She dressed herself.  It was only 11 in the evening and she had time to spare.  Vicious sat on the side of the bed his back turned to her, he was already dressed.  When she was done walked over to the side of the bed and sat next to him.  Nothing was said; why they were always so quiet no of them knew.  She looked down to his hand and grabbed it gently with her own.  She clenched it lightly and he responded by doing the same.  That action had shown it all; the care and love they had to give each other.  He still hadn't looked at her, but she knew what he was feeling.  She leaned over and kissed his cheek before standing to leave.  He didn't look back to see her leave, but he heard the door close and footsteps fade.  

_'Death is nothing but the consequence for playing the game'_

_'And what game would that be?'_

_'The game of love.'_

+

So were they a thing; a couple.  She didn't know yet.  When she left the house it was still raining.  It always rained when she was around him.  The syndicate wasn't far from his apartment, but she wasn't heading there.  To many questions and drama unfolded in the place she lived.  So she just explored the city some.  With her luck she'd find a White Tiger member some where, but nothing so far.  She found a bar that radiated with the sound of jazz.  It caught her eye, so she went in.  She saw a familiar man sitting in the far corner of the bar… it was Spike.  He had a small glass of liquor before him and a bent cancer stick hanging limp from his lips.  She walked slowly over to the empty bar stool next to him.

"Is this seat taken?"  He turned his head and nodded a no.  She sat and watched as the bartender approached her.  "Bloody Mary."  She looked over to the man next to her.  His eyes showed nothing as well as him face.  Although his face was emotionless, he looked lost.  Something just wasn't right.  She was brought out of her daze when a glass of her drink was place in front of her.  She grasped it with one hand and took a sip.  Spike wasn't himself lately.  He was more laid back then usual; if that was even possible.  His face was always firm and he never smiled.  Faye used to hate the way he would tease her, but now she honestly missed it.  

"Want to talk about it?"  She wanted to know what was wrong; she didn't know why she cared, but she did.

"No."  He sipped the rest of his drink and stood throwing a few woolongs on the counter.  She watched as he walked out the bar and chased him.  She was furious.  What the hell is this all about, she thought.  The bartender yelled after her because she hadn't paid, but she paid no mind to him.  Faye caught up to Spike.  She wanted to know what the hell was his problem.

"I was just trying to be nice you know!"  She stopped his walking by stepping in front of him.  He only stared at her as he flicked his cigarette into a puddle.  

"Nice is an understatement… Nosey is more like it."  He reached in his pocket and removed another cigarette.  He lit it as she stood there, her blood evidently boiling at this point.  He replaced his lighter in his pocket and exhaled.  

"You don't know what being considerate is!"  If it was possible she could have had smoke fuming from her ears.  Was it really a crime to be compassionate around here, she thought.

"I didn't know a wrench like you was capable of showing any consideration."  He remained calm through this all and laughed on the inside as he watched her flame ignite.  They both knew that they could go at it all night if they had to.  Spike had made Faye's night hell and Faye had made his even worse.  Julia and him had gotten into an argument a few days ago and he hadn't seen her since.  When he tried her apartment she either didn't answer or wasn't home and not seeing his angel was killing him.  Julia was the only women he could stand and only because he loved her.

"Well I'm capable of doing more than you could ever imagine on accomplishing in lifetime."

"I don't think whoring myself is on my list of goals Faye."  He had struck the nerve that set her off. 

"You don't know anything about me!  So don't accuse me of being a hussy!."  She wanted to yank that cigarette right out of his mouth; she wanted to punch him until he cried for her to stop; she wanted to claw his eyes out until they bleed, but she just walked off leaving him to do whatever he was planning on doing before she chased him out there.  Damn that man… who the hell did he think he was!  She should have killed him for that comment.  Her night was officially ruined.

_WITH HATE COMES LOVE _


	7. Crimson Liquid

**Title:** When Death Comes To Play

**Author:** Beckzy

**Dislclaimer:** I don't own Cowboy Bebop.

Chapter Seven 

-

Crimson Liquid

_Love may come more than once, but there is only that one time when it's true_.   

"You do know you're loosing, right?"

"I wouldn't be if you stopped cheating."

"How dare you… I'm not cheating; I'm just much more experienced than you are."

"Blackjack doesn't require experience.  It a game of chance and luck."  Spike eyed his two cards in his hand with complete concentration, contemplating his next move.  She smiled at his focused attention.  "Hit me."  She dealt him a card; he slowly turned it over.  A smile graced his face not only seconds later.  He set down his cards… an eight, a ten, and a two.  "Twenty."  He smiled at her as if he had won the lottery, but her face never faltered.  She looked down at his cards and then placed hers down.  

"Twenty-one."  He looked over to her cards; a jack and an ace.  He pouted as she took the pile of woolongs from the center of the table.  "I told you Spike…"

"And just what did you tell me?"  He had his head in his hand as he watched her place the woolong into her jacket pocket.

"You wouldn't win."  She shuffled the deck as he lifted himself from his seat.  "Where are you going?  Didn't you want to have another go?"

"And loose what I have left?  No thanks Faye."  She watched as he slowly walked to the door.

"Well, your loss."  She yelled after him.  She shuffled the deck some more and placed it on the table they had been playing on.  She picked up the first card in the deck… an ace of spades.

+

Faye walked into the busiest part of the city.  She had her hands behind her head as she walked down the restless sidewalk.  It was the sun was setting in the distance, she had spent most of the day cheating Spike out of his money, but now she was in search of new game.  She walked passed a casino and looked inside.  It was fairly large with many people.  She walked into the doors and was greeted with the sound of ringing, money rustling, and people laughing.  As she walked deeper into the casino she found a blackjack table.  Just the game she was looking for.

She walked out of the casino in anger.  She had lost all her money in one go, and to add to that she was out of cigarettes.  So she was flat broke, she had no nicotine, what else could go wrong today.  Crack!  She tripped forward stopping herself with her other foot, only to trip backwards onto her behind.

"Damnit!"  She sat on the ground pouting as people tried to walk around her.  She looked over to her foot; her heal had broken.  So her day could get worse.

+

She walked barefooted up the syndicate stairs with her shoes in hand.  Night swallowed the sun's light.  She walked into the syndicate and looked over to a clock that hung above the front desk as she walked.  It was still early… 7:31.  She walked up the stairs and into her room.  Throwing her shoes into the corner, she began to look through her drawers for some sweatpants and a tank top.  With success she clothed herself and walked out of her room.  

She was headed towards the weight and exercise room.  When she entered it was dark, but she could see his outline standing near the windows that reached to the top of the ceiling and down to the floor.  His chest was bare and she could see the glare of sweat on his back as he breathed.  The room was graced by a bluish glow from the city lights.  His hands were spread out over the railing near the window; she could see him grasping it as if he would die if he did otherwise.  Slowly and quietly she approach him, he never looked at her and she didn't look at him.  They just stood together in silence. She wrapped her arms around herself as she spoke.

"It's beautiful."  She smiled as she touched the windows cold surface.  He didn't say anything, she knew how he was, but he did look over to her; his silver hair hiding his eyes.  She was beautiful.  He looked back out the window and watched at the cars below drove by and watched as people walked through the streets.  He was brought out of his daze as two arms wrapped themselves around his neck.  He felt her body press against his own.  He looked straight at the wall as she rested her head against his chest.  His arms hung limply by his side, but he felt them rise as if couldn't control them.  And then he was holding her.  He never looked at her, yet he saw everything.  He pulled her closer so he could feel her heart beat against his flesh as she slowly ran her hand through his hair.  

_With love comes death_

+

The bar was empty yet some men sat along the back drowning away the world in cheap liquor.  

"So where's the girl?"  Spike asked as he sipped the scotch in his glass.  Julia was on his right side drinking a glass of vodka.  Her dress reached just above her knees and its dark brown color matched well with her complexion.  

"She's coming."  Vicious was to his left.  Spike had invited them for a drink.  Julia had apologized to Spike for beginning mad.  She thought there was something going between Faye and him.  What made her think that; who knows?  Vicious sipped his drink with an emotionless face as the smoke from Spikes cancer stick floated his way.  The doors to the bar opened and in stepped Faye.  She had her hair up with a few strands falling around her face.  Her dress was tight and reached well above her knees.  It had small slits on the sides and the top fell off her shoulders, leading to long sleeves; it was black in color.  All the men turned as she walked in; some even whistling.  Spike caught a glimpse of her form walking towards the group.  She really did look amazing.  She approached Vicious and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek; instantly everyone who had been staring, gazed elsewhere.  There wasn't anyone who didn't know who Vicious and Spike were and they were right to fear them.  He didn't look at her as she sat down on the stool next to him.

"Bloody Mary."  She waited for the bartender to return with there drinks.

…

She was bored and sleep began to invade every inch of her body.  She stood from the stool and gulped down the rest of the drink.

"I'll be back."  She walked through a small hall and then into the ladies restroom.  She looked at herself in the mirror.  She looked awfully tired and her hair began to frizz.  She had only drunk two Bloody Marys so she wasn't that drunk, but she felt strange.  She took one last look at herself in the mirror and pouted as she left through the door.  

"Hello… Miss Valentine."  She looked up shocked to see a mans face.  His smile filled every inch of her body with fear.  She looked at him… who the hell is this guy, she thought.  He walked closer to her and pinned her wrists to the wall next to her as she tried to walk in the other direction.  "What a shame… to waste such a beautiful body like your own.  Maybe we could have a little… fun before I have to kill you"  He looked her up and down and smiled wider at her stern appearance.  He lowered his face down to her own.

"You White Tiger scum…"  She only managed a few words before he pressed his lips with her own.  She struggled against him but couldn't move as he pressed her legs against the wall with his own.

…

Vicious removed himself from the stool.  Something wasn't right… she had left over ten minutes ago she should have been back by now.  

"Where you going?"  Julia asked as she held Spike by the arm.  Vicious didn't say a thing as he walked away from the bar.  Julia looked at him with a pout.  "What's wrong with him?"  Spike looked around the bar.  Something or someone was watching them.  He didn't feel right.

…

Why could she fight him off?  Fear filled every inch of her body as he tightened his hold on her wrist.  She could feel them bruise beneath his rough hands; she struggled harder but with no successes.  She her eyes opened as she felt him release her; hand were around the back of his neck.  He chocked out in pain as his head was jerked forward and slammed into the wall beside her.  Her eyes widened as she tripped into the corner watching that man on the ground crying out in pain.  Vicious grabbed his face and lifted him up with one hand as he dug his fingers into the mans flesh.  Blood ran down his hand as he dropped the corpse onto the floor beneath him.

…

Blood mixed with cool water as it trickled out of the faucet.  Faye sat on the long bathroom sink of the men's room in silence as she watched Vicious wash his enemy's blood from his hand.  She couldn't tell what he was think as she stared at him.  His looks never gave away anything.  He turned off the faucet and wiped his hands clean with a paper towel.  

"Vicious?"  She eyed him down for a while and waited for a response, but when nothing came; not even a look, she called him again.  "Vicious."  This time it was more of a statement.  He turned and looked at her; her face showing nothing but concern.  She jumped off of the sink and walked over to him.  She placed looked up at him and nothing more was said as she kissed him.  He grasped her tightly and she responded by doing the same.  She had him against the wall on the far end of the bathroom.

…

Julia watched as Spike sipped his drink with easy.  She played with his hair as he inhaled on his cigarette.  She placed her head in between his neck and graced it with warm kisses; he exhaled.  The doors swung open and the sound of gun shots filled the room.  Spike threw Julia to the ground and removed his gun as the five men shot anyone and anything in sight.  Bodies fell as Spike shot; two of them had run into the bathroom as he killed the other two.  Now only one was remaining in the same room.  He removed himself from the ground and shot into the shadows.  A man stumbled to the ground his gun falling to the floor.  He knew something was right from the beginning.

…

Vicious placed his hand on her thigh as there kisses got heated.  She caressed his neck with her hand as the other one rubbed his back.  The door of the restroom slammed opened, followed by the sound of gunshots.  Vicious's eyes widened as did Faye's.  Pain struck through every inch of her body as she felt the bullets enter her body, but never leave.  Vicious threw her into one of the open stalls as two bullets entered through his shoulder and leg.  Everything happened so fast.  Then the shooting stopped.

"Vicious, we have orders to take you in.  So either you come quietly or we will hav…"  The man's voice faded from his ear as he looked over to the stall where Faye now laid.  Blood poured from three bullet wounds that entered into her chest and stomach.  Her eyes were closing as a puddle formed on the floor next to her.  Tears formed on the edges of her eyes as she looked away from her bloody chest to him.  They both felt it; she could see the fear in his eyes as her tears did fall.  She could feel the pain radiating through her entire body.   Before the pain was nothing more than something that came with the body, but now it hurt not just physically, but on the inside.  She knew what was happening and this was exactly why both of them were afraid to fall in love.

"I love you."  Her voice wasn't anymore than a whisper, but he heard it.  He looked back to the two men before him.  Anger rose beneath his flesh as he removed two guns from under his coat.  He began to fire at the men; their bodies falling to the floor as the bullet entered into them.  He kept firing into their remains long after they had died.  Spike ran through the door with his gun held out near his face, but it quickly fell to his side as he watch his friend shooting the lifeless individuals before him.  He looked under the stall to another limp body; a pool of crimson liquid stained her form.  He looked back to Vicious who shook as the last bullet flew from his gun; he dropped them to the floor and stared at nothing.  So this is what it feels like to loose.

_ILLUSIONS ARE THE GREATEST FLAW_

**Authors Note:  **What do u think so far?  The next few chapters are definetly going to have more Spike and Faye, I just had to break the ice for Vicious and Faye first.  Thanks for the reviews! Bye for now!


	8. Playing With Fire

**Title:** When Death Comes To Play

**Author:** Beckzy

**Dislclaimer:** I don't own Cowboy Bebop.

Chapter Eight

-

Playing With Fire

Monitors were linked to her body; IVs attached to the back of her hands.  Her breathing was shallow as she hung on to life.  She had almost bled to death before they got her back to the syndicate.  Four days had passed since the shoot out at the bar and she still hadn't awoken.  She could go to the hospital though; they were working with the ISSP to bring down the syndicates worst, so she resided in the recovery room in the Red Dragon compound.

Mao still couldn't figure out were some many of the White Tigers were coming from since they had practically destroyed them with the explosion.  So he had some men scan the city to find information, but nothing had come up yet.  Vicious stayed with Faye yet for the four days that he had been there he hadn't look at her; not even once.  Spike would come and go to support him friend; nothing more.  He couldn't help but want to kill someone for this, yet he didn't know why.  She wasn't on his favorite list and he sure thought she was the most annoying women in the world, and it wasn't his fault that she had gotten shot.  So he still questioned why he felt guilty.  It had to be pity, he thought.

Spike watch his friend looking out the window as he reached into his coat pocket for a cigarette, with successes he put it in his mouth.  Just as he was about to light it, it was snatched from his mouth.  Mao stood in front of him, angry that he was about to smoke in the same room where his unconscious niece lied.  Spike eyed him with bewilderment as Mao pointed to the sign next to him.  _No Smoking._   

Spike pouted as Mao walked away.  She already smokes, not like its going to hurt her anymore, he thought.  Mao worried a lot when it came to his family, that's why he had guards look over his brother's family.  But they didn't do much in protecting anybody since they were killed before the enemy even came into the house.  So what was left, was his niece and he was going to do whatever it took to make sure she lived out her life.  He was somewhat annoyed with the fact that Spike hadn't been taking care of her like he told him, but the shoot out had be something none of them had expected.  So now all they had to do was find the White Tigers and make sure all of them were going to be brought down this time.

Mao walked over to Faye.  She should have awoken two days ago, but the most she would give anyone was a moan or sometimes her fingers and toes would move, but nothing more.  So they all became worried.  Julia hadn't come to visit; they were never the best of friends; well actually Julia didn't like her at all.  Julia was never one to get jealous but something about Faye set that feeling off.  Spike looked once again to his friend; he did look angry or sad; he didn't look anything, but he knew he was.  Though Vicious hadn't admitted to having feelings for her; he knew he did.  

Spike wondered what he would do if someone was trying to kill Julia; he'd kill them; that's what.  Lately Julia was being more concealed that usual; always keeping to her self.  He didn't know why she was; he knew something wasn't right.  Vicious and Spike they were the best and for that reason; always sensing when something was about to happen before it actually did, but something just wasn't right about that night at the bar.  None of them had known.  He was brought out of his daze when he heard a voice. 

"Hey guys." Her voice wasn't loud; it was a harsh whisper.  She moved slightly at the pain and her face was calm yet she looked exhausted.  Mao could only smile at her niece.  Vicious still didn't look at her; he looked as if him something else on his mind.  Faye looked over to Spike who was still pouting from not being able to smoke his cigarette. 

"It's about time you woke up."  Spike smiled a lop-sided smile; that same one that used to get on her nerves, now made her somewhat happy.

"Happy to see you to."  Her voice spat with sarcasm.  She looked over to Vicious and her face quickly fell.  She looked back over to her uncle and nodded.  He got what she meant and waved to Spike to leave.  She looked back to him after they had left.  "Hey you."  He looked over to her, but said nothing.  Something was wrong.  They didn't say much for a while; only sat in silence, but it had to be broken sometime.  "What's wrong Vicious?"  He voice was still nothing but a harsh whisper.  He walked over to her, sitting in the chair next to her bed.  She looked at him; his face looked rugged and tired.  She reached her hand out and managed to touch his cheek.  She looked at him ignoring the pain; she smiled.  He hadn't even noticed but he had his hands in fists.  He had almost lost Faye; he didn't want to feel this way; angry that they were out to kill her, but he couldn't control his emotions anymore.

He used to be so well at hiding them that it made everyone fear and ignore him, except Faye.  She was almost like him yet she was different; she was strong yet sensitive; she caring yet selfish; she was his.

+

It had been a few weeks since she had awoken now.  Faye's wounds were healing nicely and she could pretty much make it on her own.  Information on the White Tigers had come up not only days ago.  They were residing in an abandoned building just north of the Red Dragon syndicate.  It was on the beach and the ocean covered three sides of it.  So now all they had to set-up was the plan.  Its was either that or go in guns blazing; whatever worked.  Spike stood inside the building they were told they were in.  The White Tigers were holding a banquet; invitation only, but Spike found a way in with out having to make a scene.  He wore a white suit with black lining around the sleeves and collar; his matching hat covering his eyes from view.  

He lingered in the crowded for a while, making a mental note where all of the guards were.  As he looked around he noticed one woman in particular… it was Faye.  He shook his head in frustration as he walked over to her.  She had her back turned to him while she looked around for something.  He grabbed her by her arm a turned her around.  She was somewhat startled by the sudden movement by it quickly faltered when she noticed who it was.  

"What the hell are you doing here?"  His voice was a hushed whisper.  She looked at him somewhat annoyed and pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"I'm not going to let you kill Carlos with out me being there… and anyways it's none of your business."

"You're not well yet and your going to get your ass shot again."

"What's it to you?" Her voice was rising but she didn't let it get out of control.

"It's nothing to me, but Mao's g…"  Faye cut him off as she put her arms around his neck and shoved her body to his.  He looked down at her with bewilderment.  She dug her nails into his flesh and he put his arms around her waist and began to move with the music.  She lied her head on his neck and tried to hide her face from view.

"They're watching us."  She whispered into his ear.  He turned his head to one side to look at the men, but he didn't make it too obvious.  He looked back down to Faye and smiled.

"Didn't know you wanted me that badly?"

"Don't be a lunkhead."  Spike looked at her with some kind of feeling welling up inside of him.  _Spike_…  It wasn't a comfortable feeling, but he couldn't help but think she was beautiful.  _Spike…  Damnit what the hell are you thinking, he thought._

"Spike."  He was brought out of his daze when Faye spoke his name for the third time.  

"What happen?"  He arms were no longer wrapped around his neck.

"You can let go of me now."  He let go of her and pushed passed her.  He couldn't fall for her; not now and not ever.  She followed close behind him.

"Where are we going?"  She asked as they walked into a deserted hallway.

"Where are _we_ going?..."  He turned and looked at her.  "… _I'm_ going to find Carlos; you're leaving."  He turned back around and kept walking as she pouted angrily.  

"Hey I'm not going anywhere!"  She followed him again as he removed his gun from his coat.  She looked at him as he looked around for anyone before turning into the hall.  "You're not going in there guns blazing, are you?"  He looked around another corner; it was clear.

"I told you to leave."  He opened the doors that lead to stairs he made sure there was no one there and proceeded.

"Argg.  I said I'm not leaving… what part of that don't you understand?"  She now removed her gun as they began to walk to the roof of the building.  He knew where he was going; she could tell.  When they finally reached the last door, he kicked it open.  He pointed his gun in front of him and there sat a man in the distance.  Faye looked over Spikes shoulder at the guy.  He sat on a chair; a small table next to him; a cup on top of that.  The night shadowed every detail, but Spike knew who it was.  

"Well hello Spike I've been awaiting you… and I see you brought Miss Valentine along with you… well that just adds more victims to the pile, now doesn't it?"  He grasped the cup next to him and sipped some while standing up.  Faye could only look at the man before him.  Her gun never left her side as memories began to seep into her mind.

_'Daddy!'  The young child's violet strands began to fly in the wind as she ran to the man who laid on the ground.  _

_Blood poured from his leg as he sat up.  A tall tan man pushed the child to the ground before she could get to her father._

_'Faye, run along to mommy.'  Her father's voice was full of pain.  It hurt._

She could control herself.

"You asshole!"  She aimed her gun at him and began firing.  Every shot missing.

"What the fuck are you doing Faye!"  Spike pushed her to the ground as Carlos removed a something from his coat, but it wasn't a gun.  Faye pushed him off her and looked up at the man; anger was evident.

"Now, now, Faye that wasn't the right thing to do."  He inched his finger near a button on the object.  Spike looked at it as he stood; it was a weird shape and it looked something like… _a bomb detonator_. 

Spike pointed his gun once again at the man.  He looked back for Faye but she wasn't there.  Damn woman, he thought.  

"Put it down Carlos."  Spike looked in the direction of the voice and there Faye was near the edge of the building with her gun point at Carlos.  She always had a way to mess things up.  While Carlos was distracted Spike ran to the man and kicked the detonator from his hand and caught it in his.  Spike smiled and looked to the man whose face still hadn't faltered.  Carlos leaped forward and punched Spike in his face.  There began the brawl.  The detonator had fell out of Spikes hand a few seconds into the fight.  Carlos was on the floor and Spike was on top of him punching him to oblivion.  He hadn't noticed Carlos's hand edging for the detonator and then it was in his hand.  Spike looked to it but it was already to late… he pressed it.  Spike stood up just as the explosion started from the other side of the building.

"Shit."  Carlos could only grin was the bombs went off one by one.  Faye watched as Spike ran her way.  Her eyes widened as she realized just what he was about to do.  He grinned a lop-sided grin as she looked over the side; ocean waves hit the side of the rocks; he grabbed her and jumped just as the whole building blew.

Faye coughed as she crawled out of the water and onto the beach.  Spike had already swam to shore and laughed as she crawled near him.  Her hands balled into fist and she began hitting him.

"You bastard!  You could have killed us!"  She stopped when her hands began to hurt and sat next to him Indian style.  Spike was smiled at her wet form.  She looked over at him; a mix of anger and frustration written on her face.  "What?"  He reached his hand over to her hair and pulled out some seaweed.  She looked to it in disgust but that quickly vanished as she felt his hand rest on her cheek.  She looked at him a bit surprised.  He edged his face closer to hers and she didn't resist.  Then they kissed.  It was soft and calming and the way he had looked at her made twitch, nothing like Vicious, she thought.  Vicious!  She pushed him away and broke any contact they had.

"I can't do this."  She looked away from him as he looked at her; his face emotionless.  He stood up and began to walk away as she stood.  "Spike, wait."  He didn't stop and this time she didn't follow.  "Spike."

"Nothing happened."  He was angry and embarrassed.  She stood there until she couldn't see his form in the shadows.  What the hell had they done?

_DEATH WILL COME TO PLAY_

Author's Note:  Hey was this chapter any good?  I didn't like it much, but then again I've had worse.  Almost everyone who's reviewed likes Vicious and Faye's pairing, but now I'm going to take a vote… Faye and Vicious or Faye and Spike?  So start voting now in your reviews for the last chapter pairing!  Don't worry there's going to be more chapters before the final one.  Bye!


	9. My Teasing Deceptions

**Title**: When Death Comes to Play

**Author:** Beckzy

**Disclaimer:** I once again do not own Cowboy Bebop or its characters.

**AN:** YES, I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED! I know that it's been way over a year, but I have been really busy… cough cough… well I've kind of lost track on the story so I'm going to just go with the flow where I left off and hope the story still has the same spark. And lastly the Vicious and Faye pairing is in the lead, but only by one. Drum roll please…

* * *

Chapter Nine

My Teasing Deceptions

-

It rained everyday on Mars; you could always smell it before it came. It was well pass midnight now as Faye walked through the deserted streets and the rain was coming down with a vengeance. It pricked at every inch of her skin as her blood mixed into the puddles beneath her sluggish steps. Stupid lunkhead, she thought as she gently touched her stomach. One of her wounds had open from the impact with the ocean and was now staining her dress into crimson oblivion.

That wasn't what concerned her; not at the time being anyways. She had mixed feeling about Spike, but it was nothing like what she felt for Vicious. Vicious was and still remained her first true love and Spike could never take his place in her heart. But is it possible to make room for another? Not if she wanted to bring down the entire relationship of the Red Dragons. Faye quickly vanished that thought from her head as she continued barefooted up the step of the syndicate empire. If she was lucky, no one would notice her when she walked those large glass double doors…

"Where have you been?" Luck was never on her side. A surprised Faye jumped as much as her damaged body could manage when she heard a hushed voice. She turned her head around trying to keep her bloody dress hidden from view. The enormous lobby didn't provide much lighting, making it nearly impossible for Faye's vision to make out the shadow in her state, but his voice making it obliviously clear.

Vicious was never one to be the-overprotective-boyfriend and it wasn't as if she had never heard someone ask her that question, but it was Vicious asking, which made her somewhat worried. Okay so maybe he wasn't being exactly 'overprotective', but this is Vicious and his feelings were sometimes hard to figure out.

"I went out for a few drinks." Faye turned her head back, starting at the large marble stair case ahead of her, hoping that he wouldn't be able to catch her in a lie if she wasn't looking at him. He didn't speak for what felt like ages; her breaths becoming rapid from the lack of blood and emotional turmoil that raced throughout her. She could feel him walking up behind her and she turned her head slightly to glance at him again.

Her eye widened as she felt him grasp her chin painfully with one hands. His nails dug into her cheek as he forcefully pulled her to face him. Pure fear filled her eyes as she gazed at him. He knew…

"Vicious." His name left her mouth as a plea to show her mercy. Vicious had always been intimidating, but she was never frightened by him as she was now. She fixed her gaze on him and choked before she was able to speak. "It meant nothing." She felt him release his hold as he walked silently away. Her hands steadily grazed at where his hands once were. So it begins…

* * *

Spike had been in the syndicate training area since he arrived, three hours ago. He knew what he did was a mistake, but he didn't regret one moment of it. Faye was different from most women that he had been with and she was nothing like Julia. Then again Faye could never be his Julia; he couldn't decide which one was more plausible. Faye was strong, witty, and is some strange way, a bit like him. Julia was just, well… Julia. He punched the bag once more as he heard the door open.

"Cruz is dead." Vicious spoke as he examined his 'partner' as if trying to see through him; his eyes showing nothing as usual.

"I heard." Spike returned his gaze as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Something was wrong.

"Did you watch him die?"

"No… I didn't have time." Silence and tension filled the room.

"Yes… that's right. I'm sure you have Miss Valentine to thank for that." So he knew. Spike and Vicious stares didn't falter as they stood again, in complete silence.

"She had nothing to do with it."

"But she has feeling for you… and you're falling in lov-" Vicious smirked as Spike demeanor fell.

"I love Julia."

"Love comes in many forms… but there is only that one time when it's true." With that Vicious turned to leave. Spike closed his eyes. This was only the beginning…

* * *

Faye stood quietly in the bathroom of her room. Her wound freshly bandaged and her mind reeling through uncertainty. She looked into the mirror at the bruises developing onto her untainted flesh of her face. Faye needed to settle this with Vicious or she knew that an unwanted outcome would, well… come out of it. Life had a way of being a bitch when you were already buried up to your head in problems.

She walked out of her bathroom and looked around the plainly lit room before opening her dresser. Slipping on a pair of tight jeans and a shirt, she walked out of her room. She didn't know exactly if Vicious was still in the building or if he had left. If he was still in the building then he could be anywhere. Somewhere between her search and her deep contemplation she found the man that she really wasn't looking for… Spike.

They didn't say anything when they noticed each other; just stopped walking. It was really an awkward tension between the two.

"Vicious knows" Spike was the first to talk which startled Faye. She looked to the ground.

"I know… how-"

"I don't know."

"Do you know where he is?" Faye wasn't sure she wanted to know where he was anymore. Right now all she wanted to do was curl into a ball and shrivel into nothing.

"No." Faye nodded to his response and proceeded past him.

"I know you felt it." Spike spoke loudly making her turn to look at him in bewilderment, but before she could say anything he was gone. She did feel it, whatever 'it' may be. Love, lust, a crush; who knows, but she felt it and she liked it. Her eyes widened when she noticed that she felt something for the lunkhead.

_SO IT BEGINS…_


	10. Author's Note

Authors Note

I hate to put author's notes in the middle of my stories, but I am having a bit of a dilemma. After two years and one update, I _finally_ realized just how bad my writer's block really is. And after staring at a blank document that I liked to call Chapter Ten for a month, I _finally _realized that I don't know what direction to take this story in.

So to the point of why I am writing this author's note full of excuses of why I haven't written… I'm here to ask you for your help. Yea I know I probably sound desperate, but I am.

Feel free to give me any suggestions or opinions; even if you absolutely hate my story, I'm open to anything. And now this story won't just be my work, it might have a little of your imagination in it. Ok well, I'm done.

Beckzy


End file.
